Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 10/22/17 - 10/28/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *10/22/17 - 8am - Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous *10/22/17 - 8pm - Tweety's Circus/Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Upswept Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop/Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare *10/22/17 - 1am - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire/Buccaneer Bunny *10/23/17 - 8am - Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs *10/23/17 - 1am - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Room and Bird/All A-Bir-r-r-d *10/24/17 - 8am - Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease *10/24/17 - 1am - Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Banty Raids *10/25/17 - 8am - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire *10/25/17 - 1am - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood/Bedevilled Rabbit *10/26/17 - 8am - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Room and Bird *10/26/17 - 1am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mouse And Garden/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/No Barking/Big Snooze *10/27/17 - 8am - Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up *10/27/17 - 1am - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests/Birds Anonymous *10/27/17 - 8am - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood *10/27/17 - 8pm - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire *10/27/17 - 1am - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage/Boston Quackie THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *10/23/17 - 11am - Outback Down Under *10/23/17 - 11:30am - Something Fishy Around Here *10/23/17 - 4pm - Ice Cat-Pades/To Catch a Puddy *10/23/17 - 4:30pm - Family Circles/Sea You Later *10/24/17 - 11am - Ticket to Crime, A *10/24/17 - 11:30am - Double Take *10/24/17 - 4pm - Case of Red Herring, A/Roswell That Ends Well *10/24/17 - 4:30pm - Good Nephew Is Hard to Find, A/Mirage Sale *10/25/17 - 11am - B2 or Not B2 *10/25/17 - 11:30am - It's a Plaid, Plaid World *10/25/17 - 4pm - Stilted Perch, The/Game of Cat and Monster *10/25/17 - 4:30pm - You're Thor?!/I Gopher You *10/26/17 - 11am - Maltese Canary *10/26/17 - 11:30am - Go Fig *10/26/17 - 4pm - Hold the Lyin' King Please/Suite Mystery of Wife *10/26/17 - 4:30pm - San Francisco Beat, The/Triangle of Terror *10/27/17 - 11am - It Happened One Night Before Christmas *10/27/17 - 11:30am - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *10/27/17 - 4pm - Casino Evil/Happy Bath Day to You *10/27/17 - 4:30pm - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker